This invention concerns an automobile rear windshield sunshade device controlled by a switch on a gauge panel to raise and lower a sunshade curtain and which is adaptable to various inclined angles of rear windshields.
A conventional rear windshield sunshade device is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, and includes a support base A, a sunshade curtain and roller B, a position block E, and a support bar D as main components.
The support base A has two threaded holes A2 for screws to fix the support base A on a soft flat surface under the rear windshield of a car, a curved wall A1 at a rear end, and a hole A3 in a center of the top surface.
The sunshade curtain and roller B is received in the curved wall A1, having a pull grip B1 in the center of an upper side of the sunshade curtain, with the pull grip B1 hung on a hook E1 of the support block E.
The position block E has a hook E1 for the pull grip B1, a hole E2 in a lower portion, and a downwardly curved wall E3 in the top to be fitted firmly with a rubber strip at a connect line between the rear windshield and the roof of a car.
The support bar D has an upper end fitted in the hole E2 of the position block E and a lower end fitted in the support base A.
The pull grip B1 is pulled to be hung on the hook E1 of the support block E, moving up the sunshade curtain from a winding roller B.
However, the known conventional sunshade device has drawbacks as follows.
1. It hardly adapts to different inclined angles of rear windshields as the sunshade curtain is moved and positioned in a definite preset direction. PA1 2. Different cars have rear windshields of different sizes, so if the support rod has a definite length and the distance between the flat surface C and the roof F of a car is longer or shorter than the support rod D, the sunshade curtain may not cover the whole rear windshield. PA1 3. It is operated manually, so if no one sits in the back seat and sunlight is reflected by a rearview mirror to shine on the driver's face, the driver must stop the car and then pull up the sunshade curtain.